Insulating synthetic foams have found various application in contemporary society. One of the most voluminous applications of these foams is in the construction field, as insulators for walls, roofs, basements, etc. More Specialized applications for these foams include appliances (refrigeration), pipes, ducting, auto, aerospace and marine industries.
Despite expanding applications and ever increasing production of insulating foams, their thermal insulating properties especially their long term insulating properties did not improve in the last decade, but have somewhat suffered due to the switch to environmentally friendly blowing agents. Improvements in the insulating properties of these foams, especially their low density variety will save a lot of energy, reduce the consumption of fossil fuels and improve the environment due to the reduction in greenhouse gases formed by the combustion of fossil fuels.